


It Doesn't Tickle

by stevebuckytickles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cute Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Giggling, Laughter, M/M, Or romantic, Platonic Relationships, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tickling, giggles, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: Bucky tickles Steve, and Steve tries to tell him he isn't ticklish anymore. It only urges Bucky on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	It Doesn't Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my other account, then i got embarrassed (for no reaosn) and moved it to here. hopefully it doesn't flop.

Steve could not breathe. It was Bucky's fault. Before, when he couldn't breathe, it was because of an asthma attack or something and it was Bucky that helped him come down from that. Made sure he was alive after. However, now, Bucky was killing him. He was going to die and it was was going to be Bucky's fault.

He voiced this to the older, trying to squirm away still but, right now, Bucky was stronger. "Buck- Bucky, if you don- don't stop I'm guh- gonna die. I'm gonna die and it's gonna be your fault." He said, in between hiccup sounding, repressed laughs. Bucky, however didn't seem to care. He just tightened his grip of his legs where he was basically straddling Steve's shins, and wrapped around Steve's ankles to keep him still. He also used his metal hand to hold Steve's toes back and keep his feet in place ask his human fingers ran up and down Steve's feet. Killing him, that's exactly what Bucky was doing. 

There wasn't even any reason for this... this attack. Steve had just been watching TV on the couch, and Bucky pounced on him, grabbing one of his ankles, only to wondering out loud if Steve was still ticklish after the serum. Steve had barely been able to bark out a _no _before Bucky was able to overpower Steve in the blond's confusion. Steve flinched so hard he was sure if Bucky's metal hand hadn't been holding his ankle in a death grip, he would have accidently kicked his friend right in the face. Then, the <strike>fun</strike> not fun would have been over.

Bucky had proceeded to be very mean, and evil, and horrible, and plopped himself right on top of both of his legs, wrapping his own long legs completely around Steve's like a snake. Hence, why he was trapped, and not going anywhere now. 

"Not ticklish anymore, huh Steve?" Bucky asked, barely touching as he scraped his stupid, perfect round nails over the place where Steve's toes connect to his feet. Steve would literally be kicking his feet up and down if Bucky wasn't sitting on top of his legs. He also wasn't stupid, he knew that Steve had the real serum, and that made him pretty much stronger than Bucky. The metal arm balanced it out in battle, but now was different. If he stopped tickling for too long Steve would be able to regain his composure enough to push Bucky off, and to the floor the second he could. 

Bucky just found it a reason to be merciless.

"No- o- o.. Bucky, st-" Bucky's fingers pressed harder, nails now making Steve gasp as they sweeped down to the balls of his feet. "Stop. Stop please. I'm not."

"Not what?" 

Steve whined, and just kept trying to kick his feet, not wanting to admit it. 

"Eh whatever, guess I'll have to keep going to make sure you really aren't ticklish." Just the word made him blush like crazy, and try to hide his face. 

Bucky kept pressing his fingers into the balls of Steve's feet, making sure to keep the touches light enough to tickle and not hurt. By the way Steve was still trying not to laugh anymore than he already was behind him, Bucky thinks he wasn't hurting.

"I really wanna make sure though, Stevie. I'm gonna keep going from your feet all the way to your neck and arms. Top to bottom, everywhere. You know, just to make sure everywhere really isn't ticklish."

"N- no you don't... don't real..." Steve swallowed down a laugh, "really have to do that." 

"Oh," Bucky moved on to carefully brush over the arch of Steve's foot with his finger tips instead of his nails now. "Yes I do."

He knew how to tickle Steve until he really couldn't handle it. Back before the war Steve had been so small, easy to hold down, Bucky just figured out that he was ticklish by a playful poke to the side that literally made Steve jump away and smack his hand. Bucky speant the rest of the day doing his best to hold the squirming boy down as he figured out that Steve was ticklish on basically every inch of his body. Later on, he learned the best ways to move his fingers to really make it tickle, not just squeezing. It had been a lot of fun and now, after the serum, he just wanted to make sure it was all the same. So far, yes, except Steve was a lot stronger and bigger than him. Bucky wasn't sure if he would actually be able to hold him down long enough to get past his legs. The way the threat made Steve struggle harder was fun though, and whatever, that just means he'll have to explore the rest on a later date. Bucky wasn't ticklish - well, not anywhere that Steve knew of, Steve's never really tried to tickle the backs of his knees or his hips. They weren't really obvious spots so Bucky was safe. As far as Steve knew, when he tried to poke Bucky on the side or under his arms, there was no reaction. Therefore, Bucky was not ticklish. 

Steve, however, poor poor Steve couldn't even control himself for more than ten seconds if someone started tickling him anywhere that wasn't his face. And too bad for Steve that Bucky found it very, very amusing. 

Bucky continuted until Steve really did need a small break for air. It was short lived because Bucky didn't really stop, just walked two fingers over the arches of both of Steve's feet since they were pressed next to eachother. 

"Bu- " Steve wheezed out a laugh, "Buck please stop."

"Why?" 

"C... cause." 

"Cause why? Does it tickle?" 

"No." Steve stated firmly, trying to sit up but there went Bucky's fingers tickling over every spot he could get at on Steve's feet while Steve started to kick his legs again. 

"Not even a little?" 

Bucky asked, slowing down so Steve had a chance to answer. Nothing, only giggly filled silence. 

"Guess I'll have to keep trying." 

He let go of Steve's toes, only to readjust his grip so he was just holding Steve's big toe back. His finger nail ran over the pad of Steve's toe - almost where he would stand if he was on his tippy toes - in a barely there touch. Steve lost it. 

He was arching his back to get away, and reaching to grip the back of Bucky's shirt as best as he could from where he was laying down, trying to pull his feet away. Steve was laughing, almost shouting at this point, tears from laughter slipping out of the corner of his eyes. 

All Bucky had to do was circle the tip of his index finger around the pad of Steve's toe, and Steve was throwing his head back, laughing so hard he couldn't even beg Bucky to stop. 

The rest of Steve's toes were curling but his big toe was in a tight hold between Bucky's metal fingers that no squirming would help.

Bucky waited until he was breathless again to switch to his other toe. It had Steve equally as squirmy and giggly.

Apparently, Bucky had let go of Steve's other foot too long because Steve's heel caught at the gap in between the cushions, and onto the hard platform of the couch. It was just enough for him to push up and trash that Bucky lost his balance, and landed on the floor when Steve tipped his legs. Steve was immediately throwing himself to the floor, and grabbing at both of Bucky's wrists, making sure his grip was tight against the metal one. He pinned Bucky's arms up by his ears on the floor. The rest of his body sagging, tired on top of Bucky's. 

Soon enough he's pretty sure Steve was asleep or close to it because his grip loosed and his breathing was slow and even. Bucky wasn't mean enough to wake Steve up, the blond barely slept as it was. 

"What... the hell?" Someone asked from the entrance to the common room in the tower. 

"Hey Natasha." Bucky said, all innocent like. 

"What are you two doing?"

"Steve told me he wasn't ticklish." 

"Okay." She said, already walking from the hall way to the kitchen, not seeming to care anymore. At the same time Steve mumbled, "I'm not."

"I proved him wrong." He explained to Natasha who had already walked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
